


Kiss Me Potter

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovered drarry today, I can only write short things, I can't write kids, M/M, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: Drarry almost kiss





	Kiss Me Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razor_rosary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razor_rosary/gifts).



"Kiss me Potter."  
Draco pulls Harry's face close to his own, his hand cradling the back of Harry's head.   
Harry sticks his tongue out, touching the tip of Draco's nose.   
Draco sinks away in a coy disgust. He shrunk away from Harry.   
"You're disgusting."  
Harry smirks, "You want this."  
Draco leans forward, letting his lips graze over Harry's. He shutters under the kiss, and places his arms around Draco's waist.   
Draco smiles.   
"Of course Potter, how could I resist?"


End file.
